


Limbo

by twinklingTitanite



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adorable, Crying, Cum. Cum everywhere., Feels, Fluff and Smut, Human Bill Cipher, Hurts So Good, I Ship It, Limbo, M/M, Original Character(s), Possession, Sacrifice, Sad, TOO CUTE BUT KINDA WEIRD, Yandere moments //shot wHOOPS, i cannot believe how wrong this is omfg, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingTitanite/pseuds/twinklingTitanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after their uncle is dead, Mabel Pines has been tricked and killed. She is sacrificed to force her to fall in love with Gideon. She is stuck in Limbo -- a place between the living, and the dead. Her brother, Dipper, must now rescue her from the dangers that lie ahead. That is, until a certain demon decides to "help out"..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Pair of Twins, A Demon, and a Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> hOLY GOD  
> I FINALLY DID IT  
> YES
> 
> This is the first chapter! Please enjoy. c::

The boy with chestnut brown hair clutched his sister close. Her loose, but equally chestnut brown curls draped around her back. The rain became persistent, and the boy frowned. He pulled out an umbrella. The young girl with doe eyes weeped against her brother's black suit. Her black lacy dress was being muddied and torn, but she paid no mind to it.   
  
Dark clouds loomed overhead; the rain dropped in temperature, and an eery fog set in. The weather matched the twin's mood: grim. It had been less than a week, and the town came to a standstill; a demonic creature from the Nightmare realm had unleashed every monster known, and unknown into the Physical World. Worst of all, their uncle was slain trying to protect them. Even with all of the chaos happening in the world around them, people still came to show their condolences. The townsfolk bombarded the children with gifts, along with their last remaining uncle. In response to his twin brother's death, their uncle locked himself in the lab, not a word from him since.   
  
A demon clawed at the young boy's hat; the boy didn't even flinch. After he was possessed, nothing scared him anymore. After his uncle died, he didn't feel much of anything anymore. After his sister's life crumpled -- starting with her brother wanting to leave her, and her friends not being able to come to their birthday party -- the boy felt like his better half was gone. Like she was never really alive...  
  
The rain poured down. Hard. They shared a quick glance, and trotted back home. The young girl's heels softly clicked against the paved street, and caught on the bottom portion of her dress. Forward she fell, but only to have been caught by her brother. She felt..cold. There was a murmur of something along the lines of "Thank you", but the boy wasn't sure what his sister had said.   
  
As soon as they made it safely into their summer home, the girl with chestnut brown curls tore of her dress, revealing she was in nothing more than her panties and a tanktop. She kicked off her shoes, splattering mud on the stairs and walls. They were greeted by their uncle, who came up occasionally for food. He was sitting at the table, in his boxers and glasses. He poured over a book, and sighed.   
  
"Where were you guys? I thought I lost the rest of my family to the demon army," their half-clothed uncle said in a hollow voice. "There was a phone call today, saying the funeral was moved to tomorrow because of the rain.."   
  
Suddenly, the young girl bolted up the stairs, clutching a pendant to her chest. The boy heard a slam, and sluggishly followed his sister up the steps. He was about to knock on the door, when he heard a voice. One that was all too familiar.   
  
"Hey there, Shooting Star! Look who decided to come crawling back," the voice said.   
  
"I..I'll...tell Him I accept his offer.." She sounded as if she wanted to be killed.   
  
"That's a good girl! Have a third eye!" A scream omitted from the girl.  
  
"This is gross! Just take me to Him before I change my..mind. My brother's already planning on leaving me for our Uncle, so no point talking to him about this.."  
  
The boy's breaths became laboured; his eyes widened in horror; suddenly, he felt weak. With blurry vision, he pounded against the door.   
  
But it was too late.   
  
His sister was already gone. The only trace of her, was the pendant.  
  
The pendant belonged to none other than Bill Cipher.  
  
  
~•~•~•~•~  
  
The rain perpetually bathed the mansion in icy rain; the girl stripped down to nothing -- save her panties and tanktop -- was laying at the centre of a large, but bare room. Numerous marks of red littered the floor, along with a silver ring. Which she was laying in the middle of. The girl was displayed on a large pedestal, restrained down.   
  
"Why, my stars, I thought you turned down widdle ol' me. Shame your brother is going to miss this. I know what he's playin' at: he thinks that he can have you to himself, but we both know that you're mine," the smaller, pomaded male said in a harsh tone. His bleach blonde hair shone with brilliance in the dim candlelight. He pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper, and grinned wickedly.  
  
"Since you were so very kind enough to present yourself in such a tasteful manner, I decided that I should be nice. Instead of upright killing you, I'll give you the chance to free yourself from death. If you fail, I'll bring you back, and you'll be my bride. If you succeed, I'll put you through one more trial. Pass that and, golly gee, I'll let you go. Fail, and you'll be mine forever."


	2. A Body for a Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to have at LEAST one chapter every week. I'll probably update it on Mondays and Fridays. 
> 
> Hold on to your hats, things are about to get strange..

"I got you the damn girl. Now hold up your end of the deal. And don't even think about screwing me over like you did last time," the angelic demon gritted through his teeth. "You need to give me the payment by midnight or I'll bring her back. Make you choices carefully, Gleeful, or your world will cease to exist-!" 

Gideon swore. "M-midnight!" the highly pomaded boy sputtered. "I can crush you, little man. I hold all of the cards here, and you're not taking a single one of 'em away from me. I can have your payment 12 hours later than your obscene 12 am," he scoffed. 

At this statement, the demon laughed up a storm. "I don't care how you get my payment, just know that we have a deal, and I'll be watching!" The mysterious mind demon vanished into thin air, with nothing more than a bright blue light. 

Looking for chaos to cause, he narrated to himself, aloud. 

"It's been about two weeks since I officially started stalking the exact whereabouts of Shooting Star, the Kid, and Pine Tree. It's boring as hell. I mean seriously, what does a guy have to do around here to see someone being ripped in half?" In no hurry, he wandered over to the residence of the twins. He continued to mumble things about "Ford", and "The meaning of ketchup", as well as "His payment" as he idly sat on a ledge, and watched a demon posses a human.

The human collapsed; her thin body couldn't handle it, and started to bleed out. Her screams echoed through Bill, and into the Nightmare realm. Her clothes were stained in crimson; her eyes became lifeless; her body crumpled to the ground; the idle demon watched her take her last breath. He grinned as she tried to claw her way out of her body, but instead, the demon that possessed her captured her soul. Bill smiled, and watched as another unsuspecting human suffered the same fate. Unfortunately enough for the angelic demon, he could not venture into the house, and try to see if Pine Tree wanted to come see all of the fun that was happening outside. Damn unicorn hair shield. 

A thought occurred to him - it was nearly midnight. How long was he watching?

"Time for my payment-!" The chipper demon whistled. Smiling, he transported himself over to the real demon's lair. What he was not expecting, was a show. Silently, he watched the pomaded buffoon. 

"Oh, Mabel...How I do wish you will fail..." he said, grazing a hand over her cheek. He caressed her neck with the back of his hand, and grinned like a madman. Then, he whispered, "Because then, I will mark you to be mine." He bent over her, and kissed her lips. 

"I don't know what's creepier: you narrating your life plans to a dead body, or the fact that you plan to fuck said body later," Bill finally piped in. He floated down to eye level. "You know why I'm here."

"And I told you that it wouldn't be ready until later today!" Gideon spat back. "Do you know how hard it is to find someone of your specification? Especially one that wants to kill them self?" Gideon shook with rage, and grasped for an empty space on his chest. He quickly became flustered, and spun around. "I have found someone, BUT, I haven't done the ritual that you want me to." The little boy frowned. His eyes flickered back down to Mabel. 

"Clearly you had nothing better to do all day, 'cause I can see at least 3 bite marks on her neck alone. Now give me my payment or I'll kill her for real," Bill sighed. "Don't make me do it, especially since you have a really good chance of her becoming yours.." 

"F-FINE! You win this round, Cipher. But the war ain't over yet." The little boy with bleach blonde hair spun on his heel, and went out a door. Not more than a moment later, he was tugging a poor man through the doorway. 

He was a sorry sight for sore eyes. Overgrown blonde greasy hair obscured more than half of his face. The only eye that was visible, was a bright, vivid gold. But those beautiful eyes were ruined, because of the dark circles under his eyes. The poor guy didn't look like he had eaten in a week or two. Stubble adorned his chin; piercings were visible on his ears; high cheekbones and a sharp, but kind nose were mostly covered by his hair; thin, ragged clothes hung from his even thinner frame. Bill noticed tattoos on his arm, from where his sleeves were rolled. 

"Now I have your payment. Now leave!" Gideon raged. 

"Oh, but I think I'll stay and watch the show." Bill's eye flashed white, revealing a alchemy symbol in the middle. The same symbol appeared on the floor below the man. Gideon tripped backwards, and immediately became flustered. The man's eye turned bright white; his tattoos glowed, almost as if they were being changed. Gideon watched in horror as his environment turned monochrome. But that's not even the worst part. 

Gideon watched the man's soul being ripped right from his body. He watched the triangular demon slowly be sucked into the lifeless corpse that laid by his feet. Slowly, it rose. 

"Thanks kid! This will do." And with that, Cipher had left the building.


	3. Awaken the Dreamers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will become progressively longer, I promise!
> 
> Also, I'm very sorry about not posting. I've been so busy! Please forgive me! There will be another chapter tomorrow.

When she awoke, she wasn't in the same barren room. 

No, not even close. 

When Mabel Pines had come to, she was in a land unlike she had ever seen. It was painted in dull monochrome shades, and resembled somewhat of a forest. Perhaps the gnomes could help her?

"Hello?" she called out, straining her vocal cords. She coughed and wheezed, yet no one replied. Mabel took a step forward; she smacked her face against an invisible wall. She frowned, and glanced down at her feet. A glass-shattering scream was earned from the lass when she saw she was suspended from a rope, more than 100 feet above the vast grey and black ocean that lay beneath her. She also noticed something else: she was not in her panties anymore. Instead, a beautiful monochrome gown hung from her thin frame. It had large ruffles of slate, and a bell-shaped skirt of cream. The girl patted down her skirt, and felt that it was of a very high quality material. She saw something odd on the top of her hand. Upon closer inspection, she saw a cipher wheel was burned into her hand. It glowed softly, making her dress shine. She cringed, and made a rude comment about the cipher wheel. Probably Bill's doing, she supposed. 

She wandered the perimeter of her box; fairly spacious enough, but hardly enough to completely lay down in. God only knows how the hell she's going to be able to get down from here. One thing is for certain--Gideon did not make this easy. 

She sighed to herself, and took in her surroundings. A sea of grey. A sky of white-grey. Grass of near black. Corpses scattered about, and floating in the sea. A giant spider was a mere 10 metres away. Its giant legs looked as if it could impale someone.. 

The young lass shuddered. It was gross, an Mabel Pines doesn't do gross. Unless it's a competition with her brother. 

What could she possibly do in this..box-like containment unit? She sat down, and started to reminisce. Faint memories drifted back to her of when Dipper and her were children. She smiled sadly to herself, realising there was no way out of this. Even the young lass's happy-go attitude was dull, because of the state she was in. Things looked bleaker than her surroundings--and there were mutilated corpses of children scattered about. 

She heard a noise. Two lengthy men appeared, who were both wearing masks. They easily stepped past the guard spider, and glanced at each other. The young lass gasped as the spider bowed to the men. The two men smiled at her, and removed their masks. 

One was devilishly handsome; he had bright grey eyes--she assumed they were of a brilliant azure colour. He had near black hair, and had pale lips. His smile was enough to make Mabel swoon. Slightly. Ever so slightly. The way his hair outlined and framed his face made her heart skip a beat. He wore a white shirt that was plain, but with a light grey scarf. He wore an ominously dark shade of pants, and even darker shoes. The lass estimated he was around 6 feet tall. Most likely taller, since she was horrible at estimations. The other guy was equally as gorgeous--white hair, near white eyes, but dressed in solid black. His lips were almost as white as his hair, and as well as his skin. She studied them further; Mr. White did wear glasses, which made her head dizzy with the thought of them both. Especially the one with glasses. 

"Hello, my young prize," Mr. No Glasses said in a silky voice. "We are here to make sure you stay ours."

Mr. White smiled, which made her knees weak. "Oh, but I do owe the pleasure of meeting you. Let me introduce ourselves. I am nothing more than the voices in your head--but you may call me Shade." He bowed, and Mabel realised something; he had a tattoo on the back of his neck--the same one on her hand. 

"And you may call me Absence," Mr. No Glasses pushed back his bangs elegantly with a swift motion, revealing the same tattoo on his forehead. "We are here to make sure that you don't escape. Because if you do," he paused, and glanced at Shade. 

"He would kill you, me, and everyone who exists!" Shade finished. "You see out predicament? We cannot let you out of this realm, let alone, out of your cage."

Absence's eyes glowed bright white, as well did Shade's. Chains of bright, hot white formed around her invisible walled containment unit. The lass shrieked as her tattoo did the same. It burned into her hand, and she crumpled to the floor, screaming out in pure agony. The pair of gorgeous men below her joined her screams, for their tattoos did the same. Blood oozed from Mabel's hand, and no doubt the strangers' markings as well. 

"Th...this is what happens when you disobey Mabel..!" Shade gasped out between breaths. 

"Do not m-make us do this to you..ever again..!" Absence shouted. Slowly, the symbols began to fade away, and left nothing more than a bloody scar. Mabel panted hard, nearly passing out from the oxygen deprivation. In her last moments of consciousness, she watched the two men pass out on the grass. 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

Nearly an hour had passed, and the dormant strangers had not woken up, and neither had the girl. The pain was too excruciating; even asleep, the poor girl's hand twitched, as if it was still being burned mercilessly.

A single ray of pure white flooded in through the dark, looming canopy that lay above them. It shone in the dark-haired beauty's eyes. He blinked a couple of times, and squinted. Glancing over at his twin, he sat up. 

"Shade... You awake?" Absence asked, in a tone like he was still asleep. 

"Mmh, now I am.." The white-haired beauty stirred, and frowned. "Why?" He felt groggy. 

"Cause. It's time to awaken the dreamers." 

"Just... 5 more minutes.. I haven't slept in almost a decade. I forgot how lovely it feels." Shade rolled over into Absence's lap. With an annoyed look, the dark-haired beauty shoved his brother off his lap. 

"We..we can do that later. But right now, He asked us to initiate protocol 323 after we introduced ourselves."

"..why does it matter? I mean, as soon as He's done with us, we're just going to go back into the Mindscape. Why does it matter if we're going to die anyways?" Shade pushed a long strand of silky white hair from his equally white eyes. Absence looked at him, and sighed. 

"Hey, hey. It's going to be alright. We can ask Cipher for that favour he owes us. We'll still have each other.." The boy with the onyx hair smiled through thick eyelashes, and bent down. He softly pressed his pale lips against his brother's even paler lips. Sitting up, the boy with the snow white hair pushed himself against the taller man's chest, and bit into his lip. Smiling, Absence pulled away slowly from the delightful little kiss. Just slightly. 

"Now, we have work to do."


	4. A Demon Makes His Appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect updates on either Mondays or Fridays. (I'll try to have them once a week at LEAST)
> 
> Also, things will be picking up soon-!

It had been nearly an hour since he saw his sister vanish. It pained him thinking that he might never see her again. He thought of taking his mind off of her--maybe Pacifica was free? 

Sliding off of the couch, Dipper Pines reached for his phone. Maybe one night of mindless flirting might help him take his mind off of everyone he cares about dying. 

"Dipper? How did you get this number?" Pacifica snapped. 

"Oh, um.. Y-you gave it to me after I helped you clear out the ghost from your house.." He frowned. He absent-mindedly fiddled with his bangs. Damn he needed a haircut. 

"Oh. Yeah. That," she said in a blank tone. "Look, Dipper...I hope you don't get the idea that I like you, because I don't. I have a boyfriend, and he's getting a little jealous that I had to take a call in the middle of dinner," she ranted. "I'm busy, and I don't like you. Bye." Abruptly, the Barbie-wannabe hung up. Dipper didn't move. He was too much in shock. He slid onto the floor, clutching the phone close to his chest. Could this day get any worse? 

His mind clicked and whirred with thoughts of what he could do the rest of the night. Not stay home, that's for sure. He was about to leave when he heard the back door entrance for the gift shop open. A beautiful stranger revealed himself. He was dressed him a yellow hoodie, black boots, and a black pair of skinny jeans. His golden eye shone brightly in comparison to his dark eyelashes. He was fairly tan and thin. Long, bleach blonde hair obscured one eye, as well has one of his ears. It was spiked back, except for his bangs. On the underbelly of his hair, it was nearly pitch black. The beautiful stranger flashed a smile at the awestruck teen. Unfortunately enough for Dipper, he was in nothing more than his boxers and a tee. A furious blush spread across his cheeks like a wildfire. 

"Excuse me, but I can't help but feel as though I'm lost. I want to go here," he pointed to a map on the wall. "but I keep getting lost in those beautiful doe eyes of yours," he said smoothly, glancing Dipper up and down. "I've been here a few times. Each time I did, you stole a little more of my heart than last time." Bill smiled sweetly. "I was hoping I could catch you alone someday. And today is finally the day!" Several thoughts chattered and erupted through the charming demon. 

>Jeez! He cannot seriously be falling for this garbage!  
>Well, we are very good looking. It's not like we blame him.   
>GET IT TOGETHER CIPHER!   
>Why did Gideon become so power hungry when Mabel would've gone out with him because of his good actions? What good does kidnapping her do?  
>It ruins your chances, that's the good of it.   
>CIPHER PLEASE! Shade. Absence. Please!

Dipper felt like a peasant in comparison to this gorgeous stranger. He wanted something to take his mind off of things, and he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Whatever that meant. 

"I-I-I-.." the boy with the doe eyes stuttered. "I-I think you m-may be looking for my sister..I-I'm not..into that kind of stuff." Of course he was. He hadn't kissed a girl, and he was nearing the age of 15. It took him nearly a year to get Mabel out of the bubble she was trapped in, and another to finish off Bill. Right as Bill was about to be shoved into the portal, he shot lighting at the twins. Poor Stanley saved them..

"Oh-ho, but we both know that you're done with women. After Pacifica dumping you, all of those failed attempts with red, and not to mention the girls back home, the ones on the road trip--" 

"How..do you know this much about me?" Dipper took a step back, holding a steady tone. He wore a distrusting face. The stranger smiled at him. 

"Pine Tree, you still haven't figured it out yet, have you? You never defeated me. Gideon summoned me to capture your sister. He said that he wanted to talk to her. I said I would help, at the cost of a mortal of my specifications. What he didn't tell me is that she would become a toy in an elaborate trap to get her to fall in love with him. What I didn't tell him was that I had a fail safe - you. He has a tight leash around me, but he doesn't even have a collar on you. Look, I had a lot of fun torturing you and Shooting Star the past few years, and there's no way in hell I'm going to let some controlling FREAK take that away from me!

"Your sister is stuck in a place called Limbo; it's a place where the Mindscape and Nightmare Realm overlap. That's where the souls of the dead become demons. Gideon has talked to a demon less powerful than I to turn it into an obstacle course. If your sister escapes, she's resurrected and freed. If she dies, eats anything, drinks water, or is unable to escape, then she is to be resurrected, and made a bride for the blonde creep." Bill patted the small boy's head. In reaction to this, Dipper swatted at his hands. 

"You lying son of a bitch! I don't believe a word you're saying, and there's no way I'll ever trust you!" Dipper bolted for the gun that Stanley had placed under the counter. It was gone. 

"Looking for this, Pine Tree?" Bill grinned, and held up the gun. His golden eye twinkled as he thumbed over the gun. "Woah-ho! This thing looks fun." He took a few long strides over to the nervous boy. 

"Get away from me," Dipper whispered. The boy began to tremble and cry, but not before balling his fists up. "YOU'RE A LIAR AND I HATE YOU!" He screeched, and pushed his way past the demon. He fled into the living room; he sunk into the chair, holding himself. Bill quickly followed. 

"H-hey! Like it or not, I'm the best chance you have of finding your sister. Gideon isn't playing fairly, and neither will I. Get your shit together so we can take down that pomaded freak," Bill said in a harsh tone. He leaned over the boy, who lay hugging his knees in the couch. He pushed back the boy's bangs. 

"How about we make a deal? I'll help you with your sister, if you tell me your real name."


	5. Day One: It Begins

Dipper glanced up at the demon hovering over him. Before he knew who this gorgeous stranger was, he was more than head over heels for the man. But now.. He couldn't be any less attracted to him. Dipper fiddled with his shoelace. God only knows if Cipher is really telling the truth..

"That's your real name? Ho-ho! Pine Tree, I woulda never guessed. Oh wait, I predicted this since before you were born!" The demon chuckled. "Alright, a deal's a deal. Look, kid. I gotta warn you about this place. This is the real deal. Once you go in, you can't come out on your own." Bill glanced away, and his expression changed. Instead of the slightly amused concern he was previously wearing, it was more of a grim, sad look. His whole body language changed as he crumpled down into the small chair with Dipper. Of course, the boy found this very intrusive, and made a small protest. Bill ignored him. 

"Pine Tree, damn it! Listen to me! I'm saving your ass right now, and you don't even care." The blonde demon shot the innocent boy with chestnut brown hair a dirty and annoyed look. "ANYWAYS, Limbo is a dangerous place--monsters, giant spiders, puzzles and traps as far as the eye can see. That's not even the worst part. The water there is different from the water in your world, Pine Tree. If it's high enough where your head goes under the surface, you drown. The pressure and resistance becomes too much for a human. Also, there's maggots that will drop down from the ceilings and eat your brains. You'll turn into a puppet again! Just not my puppet, which is unacceptable!" The larger male folded his arms and pouted a bit. 

"Bill?" Dipper started. "Isn't Limbo by definition impossible to escape?" He glanced over at the other, who was now half in Dipper's lap. Great. 

"No..it's possible. But, there's a huge price." Bill sighed. "I'll tell you more along the way. C'mon, we should already be there. No doubt Shade and Absence are there guarding your sister. Probably making out while they're at it." He shuddered. Because that's what he needed right now; the thought of his former servants...

"Price? What kind of price?" The young boy asked, stiffening his shoulders. There's no way a professional con artist will share his secrets, and especially to his enemy. Rather, neutral enemy? 

Bill didn't look Dipper in the eye. "Don't worry about it, kid. We have to save your sister right now. She'll be Gideon's sex slave at this rate." He stood, and adjusted his hoodie. God did he not know how to dress himself. But, Dipper didn't blame him. When he first started learning how clothes worked, he use to wear blue and yellow stripped pants with a hot pink and purple top. The only photo of his hot mess that survived the fire was tucked away in his closet. 

Using all of his energy, Bill opened up a portal. The ground below then began to glow bright yellow, then to white. "Sum patientet," the demon whispered, shutting his eyes. The ground shook, the walls trembled; the room faded into black. The young boy felt himself falling, falling, falling. 

 

Then, impact.

 

When he awoke, he wasn't in the same barren room. 

No, not even close. 

When Dipper Pines had finally come to, he was in a land unlike he had ever seen. He took in his surroundings. Several bushes bearing fruit were nearby. Everything was dark, grey, and ominous. He sat up slightly, only to be pushed back down. The infamous Bill Cipher lay mere inches above the young lad, gripping into his shoulders. Poor Bill--landed on top of Dipper. 

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," the demon grinned, removing himself from the boy with doe eyes. Dipper laid there in shock; too afraid to move, yet the last thing he wanted to do was to stay laying on the grass. An outstretched gloved hand appeared in front of him. "Need help getting up?"

"No, I can do it myself," Pine Tree snapped, pushing himself up. He heard something crack. He cursed under his breath, and looked down at his wrist. Rather, that's where he felt the pain. "Look what you did! I'm pretty sure you broke my wrist," he spat, glaring at the taller man. 

"My my, someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin!" Bill joked, elbowing the boy's side. He smiled wholeheartedly, and propped himself up on Dipper's head. "Now, we just gotta find your sister and POOF!" He made jazz hands. "We return home! Nothin' to it." He glanced down at the pendant that appeared on his neck. Swallowing hard, he smiled. 

"Bill?" Dipper started, now turning to face the demon. 

"Yeah?" Bill asked, stuffing the pendant down his shirt. 

"Will..we ever get out of here?"

To this, Bill snorted. "Kid, we've hardly been here for 5 minutes and you think we're going to die!" He laughed. 

"Bill! Take this seriously. I don't want to be trapped here forever."

"..what's wrong with being here?" Bill looked down at his feet, taking on an emotion he hasn't felt in a while: offence. 

"It's..Cipher?" Dipper glanced up at the half demon, half man that stood before him. His expression said it all; he was hurt. "I.." The boy sighed. "didn't mean to offend you.. I-It's just not what I'm use to. That's all," he stuttered. Dipper inched towards the taller male, and grabbed his wrist. The boy soon realised he was no more than inches from Bill's face. He could feel the demon's warm breath on his cheek. He went with it. 

"Pine Tree, you're really gullible, you know that?" Bill backed up, and roared out in laughter. He eventually collapsed down to one knee, and continued laughing. Even though this was just a show, he did still feel a little hurt. Bill's thoughts began to run wild. 

>Human emotions are so weird.   
>Yeah, it's not something that we plan on getting use to, right?  
>Well..I don't know. What's that emotion called that we felt when Pine Tree got really close to us?  
>I don't remember...is it called flustered?   
>Probably. It has to do with that thing... Love? Right?  
>Ohh, shit! He's looking at us weird! Say something!

"One thing you should know is that sleep is the most important thing here," the demon started, having no idea what he was saying what-so-ever. "Look, kid, I know we just got here, but it's really dangerous to go out lookin' for your sister while it's night. There won't be any light and Deo knows what could be lurking around. I'll make a fire, and we'll have to sleep on the ground."

"Can't you just make beds or something?" The boy asked, hope shining brightly in his eyes. The demon fell silent. He waved his hand so elegantly, and a blazing camp fire appeared. 

"There we go! Now quit your whining and sleep." The demon sat down. The boy followed suit, sitting somewhat far away from Bill. Of course, Bill being Bill, the demon scooted closer to Dipper, and smiled. He looked at the boy, taking in how his eyes so beautifully reflected the light. 

"Tell me of what your life was like before coming to Gravity Falls." 

This caught Pine Tree off guard. Was this really the same demon that tortured him for over a year?

"I grew up in a sleepy town in California. It sucked. The people were snobby, the school system was shit, and I can't tell you the last time someone talked to me besides help on their homework. 

"Mabel was always the social one..bringing home friends, boyfriends, and recently a couple of girlfriends." He sighed, and laid back. Slowly, he folded his arms behind his head. "Then there was me. Smart, but so awkward that no one wanted to talk to me." 

"Ha! I know. I've seen it, Pine Tree. It's really depressing," the demon smiled, laying his head in Dipper's stomach. Dipper ignored that, and continued. 

"Our father was overly affectionate towards us. Mabel never minded until recently, but I never liked being touched. Occasionally, I'd let Mabel hug me, but I never really enjoyed the concept of another person touching me. Our father never really understood that. He never really understood a lot of things about me.. Always pushing me to go play sports instead of reading." Dipper paused and watched the stars twinkle. 

"After some point, Mabel was the only one I could trust. We have yet to lie to each other, or keep a secret from each other. But from our parents," he snorted. "That's different. They wouldn't understand the bond that we have." Dipper smiled, and watched one of the stars turn a soft blue. Bill noticed too. 

Bill pulled out the pendant frantically. It turned into an hourglass. 

>Cipher, you're running out of time.  
>Ha! Good one.   
>Each grain represents an hour. I think there's 314 grains in here...shit.   
>There'll only be 300 by the time we wake up.   
>Only? Don't think so poorly about this!  
>Each night last 14 hours. We'll have Mabel before this gets to 299. 

"Pine Tree?" Bill asked. He felt Dipper's breath rhythmically rise and fall. Wimp's already asleep!

"Might as well join him.." The demon whispered, cuddling up next to the boy. Dipper moved closer to the demon. Outlining his body, Bill moved himself around the boy. Bill drifted into sleep, listening to the soft rise and fall of the boy's breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHAHAHA  
> IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE  
> IVE BEEN BUSY AND   
> HHHNNGGGG  
> IM SO SO SORRY   
> //sHOT
> 
> Translation note:
> 
> Deo - God
> 
> Sum patientet - I'm sorry


	6. Day Two: Embarking on a Journey to Nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my very inconsistent updates /).(\ I try, I really do. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll get another chapter written for you guys by Friday whoops //shot
> 
> I'm writing another Bill x Dipper story, it's going to be just a collection of them being smutty. *wink wink* I'll post it later, when I actually finish..

>Bill...

The boy's voice echoed inside of the demon's head. With spring in his step, Bill glanced over to the boy. He looked troubled, and severally flushed. Was this what a nightmare looked like from the outside? 

"You're on your own kid--for now, at least.." He glanced down at the golden hourglass that hung elegantly in contrast to his monochrome skin. The only thing that had colour in this realm, would be its demise. Bill's demise. 

Slipping it off his neck, he pressed it into his palm. Becoming human might not've been the smartest choice, Cipher. But, a choice that he nonetheless made. Thus, he was stuck. Every second that they have to be there is a second that saps away what little power he had left. After some point...he won't be able to get them back. 

A loud noise was heard. Cipher's shoulders stiffened; his hearing was sharpened. Blood thrummed in his ears--his very being tingled with fear and excitement. He felt himself growing more and more anxious for every millisecond that passed without the sight of the beast who was causing the dreadful noise. 

Dipper snored, and began to stir in the demon's lap. The blonde hardly noticed he dragged Dipper next to him in his sleep. Whoops. 

"Bill.." His pure, innocent voice rang out like silk to the demon's ears. Do all humans sound this lovely when they're waking up? 

The demon brushed back some of the boy's bangs. He played with a lock of his corse, chestnut hair. Well, dark greyish hair. "That's my name, don't wear it out," he said in a silvery tone. 

"I..didn't know you were awake," Dipper said softly, pushing himself up. He glanced up at Bill. His hair was tousled and mussed, yet his eye still had an eery glow, and yet he seem more organised and put together than he ever had. Judging by the dark circles that appeared under the beautiful man's eyes, he didn't sleep a wink. 

It was nearing the time of sunrise. Faint beams of light trickled past the large brush of dense trees. A little pond lay no more than 15 metres away. A bright, thick fog lay the area. Something didn't feel right, yet at the same time, it felt just right. Something made the young lad feel safe..Something he couldn't quite place. 

He sat next to the lovely blonde man. Thoughts wandered around through his mind, but one rang out the clearest, just like a crystal bell would. 

>Mabel's dead. You're stuck here with this psychopath who's going to kill you. This is all just a trap, Dipper!

"My my, those are some morbid things to think about this early in the morning!" Cipher laughed, watching Dipper's face turn to a darker tone than his usual skin colour. He folded his arms across his chest, and snorted. His face turned to a much darker shade as he rolled his eyes. 

"We should get moving." Dipper stood slowly, and held out a hand. "You coming, Princess?" He grinned, feeling as though he won a game that was never declared. 

"Why of course, Your Highness," Bill said in a poisonous tone, outstretching his hand. He clasped it softly around the boy's smaller one. His lips curled into a catish smile. He won. They both knew he did. 

"Ah, shut the hell up," Dipper retorted, heaving the taller man to his feet. Bill was lighter than he expected, causing them both to stumble. The lad began to flail his arms wildly, desperately trying to regain his balance. Bill grabbed the boy's hips, and yanked him forward. 

"Try to keep up, Pine Tree." The blonde clutched the boy's boney hips, nearly having them grace against his own. Dipper arced his back slightly  
away, since he felt that Bill was being invasive to his "bubble". 

"Um..you can let go," Dipper frowned, not looking at Bill. What little expression the demon could see, it looked a bit like annoyance. His cheeks were dusted with a lovely greyish colour. Bill was pretty sure that was "blushing". 

"I'm well aware." He pulled the boy closer, and grinned. Nearly every single inch of their bodies were touching. All except their faces. Bill got the reaction he wanted from the boy; he wanted him to be flustered. Abruptly, the demon let go of the boy, and headed towards the little pond. As if he were a puppy, Dipper followed hopelessly to his doom. 

The "little" pond was on a much grander scale than either of them realised; what laid before them was nothing short of a lagoon. Possibly a small ocean. Attached to a severely damaged dock was an even more damaged looking boat. A small sailboat, to be exact. The sail was in tatters; they'd be lucky to make it half way through. Rather, what they assumed to be half, since there was a dense fog. It smelled of salt and rotten meat. Dipper dared close to the edge of the pier, but quickly scuttled away once he saw one body after another float to the murky surface. 

"B-Bill.. Can't you just fly us to the other side?" The boy reasoned. 

"No can do Pine Tree! This is your adventure, yes?" Bill persuaded, using the boy's head as an armrest. He grinned, and glance at the boy. That same look of annoyance appeared again. 

"You're not helping!" Dipper frowned, ducking to get away from the demon. He cautiously set foot into the boat; much sturdier than he actually thought. "Bill, it's safe," he said hopefully, a note of relief in his voice. 

To this, Bill replied, "Yeah? And who told you to do so?" He sounded proud of himself. 

The two were sitting in the small little vessel, knees brushing against each other. The boat dredged onwards, creating little disturbances in the otherwise mostly peaceful water. Several mutilated corpses delicately floated on the surface of the water. Despite the lack of speed, they surged forward, until they hit land. Once there, there was a broken log, a frayed rope hanging from a cliff, and a rock. 

"Quite the welcoming party, eh?" Bill elbowed the lad in the ribs, smiling like an idiot. Dipper did nothing more than glare at the man. 

Slowly, he seemed to understand what he had to do. "This is easy!" The boy said with slight excitement. He slid the log close to the rope; he pushed the rock near the log; finally, he pulled the boat onto the end farthest away from the rope, creating a teeter. He climbed ono the log, surveying his handiwork. 

"Damn kid! That was impressive," the demon commented in a sassy voice. Without hesitation, they scaled the rope. Two men stood at the top of a large hill that laid before the two travellers. 

"Look who it is," Absence grinned. "Cipher, glad you could join us. Who's this? Your new fuck toy?" He and Shade shared a look. 

"Hope you guys can run, or get squashed. Either way, we don't care! Bye!" The two of them pulled a lever, and walked farther away. Laughing, Shade waved towards them. 

"Dipper! Run!" 

A giant bolder came charging forward. Dipper stood there, eyes wide, unable to move.


	7. Human...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who didn't die from 15 tests and quizzes, 4 projects, 3 essays, and 2 presentations :: D
> 
> Not me. 
> 
> I have off starting the 23rd, so you guys can expect regular updates after that. And finals. (16-1-16) I will be posting regularly again! Yay! Thank you so much for being patient. 
> 
> This chapter took me so goddamn long to write because of school, and I kept changing where I wanted this to go. I know how it ends, but I don't really know how I'm going to get there whoops. (Really sorry if this rant doesn't make sense; it's late and I haven't slept properly in like a week whoops)

Dipper felt his body be crushed under the intense weight of the bolder. Blood seeped from the boy's mouth; his bones had been turned into fragments; He heard Bill scream his name in his last seconds of consciousness. The demon crumpled to his hands and knees, taking in what he had just seen. Bill, crying and trembling, thought of everything, anything--something that he could do to bring back the cute little Pine Tree. His Pine Tree. 

He racked his brain for options. There was but one thing he could do. 

Sighing, the demon snapped his fingers. Dipper's crushed corpse materialised into a brand-new one, in Bill's arms. With a wave of his hand, the mind demon transported the unconscious body back to the Physical World.

The demon collapsed onto his knees; what little magic he had left was now gone. He was human again. He ran a shaky hand through his long bangs. The kid was asleep on the floor beside him. Well, below him. 

"Bill?" The boy stirred, and was frightened; everything was in colour again. "Where are we? Did we save Mabel?" 

"Kid..you died. We weren't even in Limbo. That was just a test to see if you could handle yourself. If you passed, you would've gone to the real place." Dipper finally took in what was going on. 

Mabel's dead. 

 

He failed. 

 

He died. 

 

Bill was ON TOP OF HIM. 

A weak, yet devilish grin spread like wildfire across the mischievous demon's lips. As if he could read the boy's mind, the demon planted a kiss on the innocent boy's forehead. "What is it Pine Tree? Never had me above you?"

"N-no! Bill, get off. This is creepy, even for you," the brunette spat. When he tried sitting up, the blonde pushed him back down. He dug his nails into the boy's shoulders, and shoved him into the carpeted floor that was in the basement bedroom. A yelp of pain was emitted from the lad being held down. 

"What's amatter? Can't handle your dreams coming true? Don't think I haven't seen what you've been dreaming. Ever since you've been my puppet, I've had a special bond to you. One that even dark magic cannot break. I can see and hear your thoughts and dreams and nightmares when they're strong enough. Especially now that I'm human again, it,s basically like you're saying them out loud." The blonde sighed slightly, and looked away from the brunette's eyes. 

"Again? What do you mean, again?" A note of curiosity and disgust was found in Dipper's voice. 

"Sorry! Did I say again? That was just a slip of the tongue, kid. Promise." Slowly, he held up his hand to eye level. It was balled up in a fist, except for his pinky, which was sticking straight up. "I believe this is what you humans call a 'pinky promise.'" 

"Why are you being so nice to me? Not too long ago, you had my sister trapped in a bubble, and tried killing us!" Dipper became increasingly flustered and annoyed. 

"I should start a swear jar for you! The mouth on your thoughts!" He laughed, not really realising that his arms were no longer holding himself up. Instead, he laid on Dipper's chest. "To be completely and totally honest, I have no idea. I get this strange tightness in my chest whenever we're around each other. I mean, we spent that whole month together in the fake Limbo world--" 

"We spent a MONTH down there!?" Dipper screeched, pushing Bill aside. He flew up the stairs, and noted many changes around the house. Furniture flipped and destroyed, papers everywhere, several torn out pages of the journal--Dipper nearly cried when he saw that. He also noticed something else that was out of place. That, was a note on the kitchen table. 

'Dipper and Mabel. 

I don't know where you went, but I don't want to loose the family I've got. After Stanley died, I realised how much I appreciated him.' 

In a different colour, read:

'It's been a couple of days shy of a month since I've seen either of you. I decided to create a new quantum portal, one that will take me to a new dimension.'

In rushed, sloppy handwriting, read,

'Maybe I'll see you again sometime.' 

"Tough break kid," Bill frowned, now walking into the kitchen. With the note clutched in his hand, Dipper didn't say a word. "Hey, at least you've got me," the former demon said, with a note of joy in his tone. Bill turned to open the fridge, rummaging around to find a 'soda'. He was more than surprised when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his thin waist. He felt the boy's breath against his back. 

"Bill?" Dipper mumbled into Bill's back. He tightened his grip around the taller man's waist. 

"What's up?" 

"I have something to ask you.." 

"Depends what it is if I'll answer or not."

"Can you hold me?"


	8. Apocalypse 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....
> 
> The author blushed furiously as she posts this chapter. Quietly, she whispers, "I-I.. You guys might not want to read this... S-shit goes down.." She nods slightly, and pushed up her glasses. She hardly looks like she'd slept in days; bags under her eyes; dark, red, curly hair tousled and unkept; glasses crooked--yet her she is, delivering her adoring 3 whole fans an update. With a twinkle in her eyes, she presents with pride:
> 
> Shade Fucking Simulator, 2016. 
> 
> She blushes, and finally looks her audience in the eyes. "This chapter will m-mostly focus on Shade and Absence.. Th-this is also dedicated to a fan! My baby left me a comment saying how much she loved them.. So here!" And with that, she bowed.

It had been nearly a month since Dipper was pulled from the fake Limbo. And not a single second passed that he didn't think about Mabel. She was gone. Bill said so himself--she was with Gideon now.. 

Dipper found himself looking through her old sweaters. He heard footsteps quickly closing in on him. 

"Pine Tree!" an eager voice greeted him. "Do you remember Weirdmagedon? Well, guess what!" His voice turned to ice. Bright yellow light emitted from Bill's eyes. Frightened, Dipper turned around to see exactly what was going on. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Dipper shouted. 

"It's back!" 

The ground trembled; the buildings shook. Screams were heard from inside the thick walls of the shack. Citizens fled in horror of another apocalypse. Bill looked all but disappointed in himself for the amount of chaos that thrived mere inches outside. He grinned, but soon frowned when he saw Pine Tree. 

"What are you doing?" Dipper said, tears streaming down his cheeks, and landing softly into his lap. Half of the roof was torn clean off by a violent gust of wind. 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

Shade played with his slumbering beauty's pitch black onyx hair. It gleamed like a glorious sheet of silk, and it felt even softer than anything imaginable. Peaceful Absence, always so pretty..

"Hey, doofus! I'm thirsty! I don't care if I'm stuck here forever! Gideon can come collect my ass if he wants me so bad," The princess raged. Inelegantly, she ripped off her shoe, an threw it at Shade. Of course, Mabel can't aim to save her life. 

It hits the peaceful Absence. 

"It took me nearly 3 bottles of scotch to calm him down after last night! If he's woken, I will personally go up there and slit your wrists," the beautiful boy with bright white hair snapped. His eyes glowed eerily, making the feisty princess uncomfortable. She took a step back, and slid down the side of the box. When is Dipper going to show up to save her from this monochrome nightmare?

As if he was in a cartoon, Absence woke up, the little Zz's now popping. He stretched, and draped himself over his beauty's lap. To hell with it. Not like he cares... Right? Shade pushed up his glasses, and petted the top of Absence's head. He growled in response to being touched, but soon welcomed it. He tugged loosely on the taller man's sleeve. "I'm in the mood.." the dark haired boy mumbled into Shade's lap. The white haired boy became quickly flustered, and pushed back his bangs. 

"I-I-..A-ah! Hey!" He blushed furiously as he felt his pants being unbuttoned. He rolled his eyes, and waved his hand elegantly in the air. In an instant, the prissy princess was out cold. 

"Oh, so you're in the mood too, eh?" Absence grinned pervertedly, now climbing over Shade. His glasses became crooked; it didn't help that he was still blushing profusely--it gave him that whole "uke" vibe. 

"Yes, but no.. a-ah!" His pants were ripped off, thrown carelessly aside. The man above him slid his hands underneath his shirt, and rolled it up past his nipples. Clean off. Now all that was left where his.. 

 

Oh yes. This is happening. 

 

The man that loomed above Shade began to remove his own clothes. They were both left with nothing more than their boxers. Absence took in the beautiful sight that was below him. Shade was beyond gorgeous; a bright pair of eyes hidden behind a now crooked pair of thick glasses; very defined and chiselled set of abs that looked as if they were made from stone; a large suggestive bump hiding under his boxers. Slowly, he slid his hand over the bump. Shade gasped loudly in return, and every bit of his muscles tensed up. Forcefully, Absence leaned down and pressed his lips against the boy below him. He softly ghosted his hand over the bulge, tenderly nursing to it. He pushed his tongue inside the others, hearing him gasp every time his hand slipped and touched the boy harder. He was shoved away. 

"C-can you at least get my consent b-before raping m--" Shade was cut short. He stopped himself. He froze. Panicked. Wide-eyed. The man above him slid off his boxers, as well as his own. They were both naked. This was happening. This was really happening. Panic began to set in a little. He..he had never done much more than kiss and touch Absence.. But this? This may be past the man's comfort levels. 

Absence grinned ferociously. He had never thought that he was small, but perhaps compared to the man below him, maybe he was. He placed his lips lightly on the white haired boy's head before moving his attention downwards. He pushed the snowy haired boy's legs farther, and farther apart with his hands. Slowly, the boy with the onyx hair slid his hands on the inside of Shade's thighs. He stopped right before he reached the other boy's length. Without hesitation, he licked the tip. 

"I-I-I didn't..agree to..to this.." Shade protested very weakly. Absence began to massage the inside of Shade's thighs, while simultaneously licking the tip of the other boy's length. The other boy gasped out loudly, moaning out in pure lust.

"Absence..!"


	9. Only I Get to Touch You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A single spotlight shone on stage. In the bright gaze of the light, sat a girl, on her knees. The author. 
> 
> "Please forgive me..!" She cried out, clutching her hands together. "I..I've been so busy.. This ch-chapter isn't as long as I would've liked it.." 
> 
> She stood, and stared down at her feet. She wiped her face--was she crying? Behind her glasses were indeed tears, but there was something else. Was that a blush?
> 
> "This..is just a continuation of the last chapter.. I very much hope that my random fan that left me those uplifting comments about Shade and Absence like this chapter..!" 
> 
> She glanced down, then at the audience. She hesitated before speaking. 
> 
> "I might not be able to get a chapter up in the next week. Forgive me!" She clutched her hands again before continuing. "I have midterms, and I absolutely have to study. I will, however, have a new chapter up probably every day after finals. Hopefully you will all be able to forgive me.."
> 
> Cue fade out. Cue curtain draw. 
> 
> >Scene

Pleasure engulfed the poor boy's body. He was right--he technically never agreed to this. Did he want it? Not entirely. But did he reject it? ...not in the slightest. 

A sudden warmth surrounded the entirety of Shade's length. He gasped for air in jagged breaths. Absence's slightly pointed pearl white teeth grazed Shade's shaft. That was enough to make him thrust into the man's mouth. He froze; not once had he felt that..feeling. That feeling of wanting more. 

"S-stop." He hitched a breath as the warmth left his length. Shade felt empty, and cold.

"What, not enjoying yourself? Cause I can do so much more than that.." Absence grinned psychotically, teasing the boy below him by pricking his hard tip against the boy's entrance. With pale eyes, Shade looked up with horror. 

"Don't be gentle." He stated without emotion. He closed his eyes, and prepared himself for what might be the most amazing experience of his long life. Or, perhaps the most painful. 

Placing one hand on the other's hip, Absence thrusted himself into Shade's entrance. A throaty moan spilled out from the pale boy's lips. He was hardly accustomed to having the larger man's length inside of him before it was rammed inside of him again. And again. And again. 

"Aah!" Shade screamed out. His eyes were half-lidded from lust. He felt his arms being pinned down; not like that would've mattered much. Suddenly, the man above him began to pick up speed. With each thrust inside of him, he felt like he was closer and closer to spilling over the edge. He moaned out in vain, without much thought. The feeling of being thrusted into--that was more than enough to make him go weak. Thank Díos he wasn't standing. 

With each moan he heard, the harder Absence got. Each one of Shade's throaty moans only made him thrust harder. And faster. And harder. And faster. He groaned, for he wanted to feel the release. He wanted to fill Shade to the brink, and then some. He wanted to hear the moans an possibly the screams of this man. 

Oh yes. This is happening. 

He rammed himself into the boy, groaning loudly. His breath hitched, and he began to pick up speed even more. The poor boy's wrists turned a very opaque white from lack of circulation. Whoops. Guess he should stop pinning Shade down, eh?

He heard a lustful cry from below him. White hot liquid splashed onto his abdomen, and as well as onto the boy's. Seeing the boy flushed was enough to send Absence over the edge as well. He clutched onto the boy's wrists as he, too released. The boy moaned loudly with the sudden hot liquid filling him. 

"I'm not done with..with you just y-yet.." 

Removing himself from the boy, he placed his lips over the other boy's length. He tasted of adventure.. 

"Aah, n-no.." Shade tangled his fingers in Absence's pitch black locks in an attempt to get him off of his length. 

Which he did to no prevail.

Shade was mercilessly sucked on. The whole entirety of his length went down Absence's throat. Just hardly, but it still did. The man pulled back, just so his lips were on the tip of the hardening length. He planted a kiss on the head, and grinned. He flipped positions--Shade was now on top. 

Absence began again. He, once again, sucked on Shade's length. Instinctively, Shade thrusted into his mouth. It felt strange being on top, especially thrusting into someone's mouth. Though, it was easier than being on the bottom..

His hips rhythmically bucked with every single lick, graze, and suck that he received. Waves of pure pleasure washed over the boy, who now grounded himself. He planted his hands firmly in the grass, thrusting into the other's mouth. He liked this feeling of being on top. Perhaps, this won't be the last time..

He bucked into Absence harder and faster than he was before. He craved that feeling of release again--probably the most rewarding feeling he has ever felt. Suddenly, his hips couldn't buck anymore. His length was..cold. 

"Not so fast. Now it's my turn," Absence grinned, spreading his legs. Shade grinned in reply, realising what was going on. He slid down over the man, his hips finally released from Absence's hands. With one powerful thrust, he was inside the man with the onyx coloured hair. He lustfully moaned out, desperately clutching onto his own length. His hands were immediately pinned above his head. 

"Only I'm allowed to touch you that way."


	10. Servant x Master ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long over-due! Enjoy!

This is where we meet the protagonist - the last human - a sad man chained to the wall. He wore nothing more than a slightly faded red button up with a navy vest, accompanied by a pair of cargo shorts. Given, his sleeves were rolled to expose his forearms, which were covered in tattoos and a few scars. His clothing hung loosely from his very thin and tall frame. Today, he would be turning 19. Rather--he at least thinks so. It's been very difficult to keep track of days since he had been imprisoned. The man slouched against the walls, letting the shackles dangle his arms from above. Silently, he closed his eyes, and just listened to the way the chains rattled. He has all eternity to do this; his master made him immortal. At least he can live forever, knowing that his sister is dead..

To anyone with eyes, he was gorgeous. Perfectly tanned skin, thick, bright blonde hair, piercing amber gold eyes, a strong jawline, in addition to beautifully long eyelashes. The slave's master strutted into the room, twirling a key around his finger. Today, he wore something even more festive than yesterday; a light, pastel blue sweater vest, with pale yellow pants, and a rolled up white button up shirt beneath the sweater vest. The slave watched as the fabric of his master's pants cling tightly around his legs. The blonde man kneeled down beside his servant, and brushed a lock of his course, wavy chestnut brown hair out of his eyes. He watched as his slave squirmed slightly at his touch; good. As he wanted it. With one quick motion, he freed his slave from the shackles. 

"Master.." the man with chestnut hair breathed out softly, rubbing his wrists. 

"Only for a little bit," his master said softy. "I'm sorry I have to treat you this way, but you saw what happened to your uncle when he tried to defy me. I don't want to loose my Pine Tree.." The man softly pressed his lips against his servants. A wave of happiness washed over them both. He cupped his master's face between his hands, and pulled his master closer still. To this, his master nibbled on his servant's lip. Slowly, he felt the other's lips part, and he let his tongue invade the servant's mouth. The man named Cipher licked at the back of his servant's teeth. His Pine Tree let out a soft little noise, nearly inaudible. 

"Aww, c'mon now. I need to hear you cry my name, just one time." His master wore a dangerous grin on his face, noticing how uncomfortable the boy became. Soon, the boy felt himself harshly pushed up against the wall. His shirt and vest were being ripped off; his master's hands fumbled with the button on his pants. Not long after, those dropped to the ground. Bill soon followed lead, stripping himself. They were in nothing more than boxers. 

A throaty moan left the flushed boy's lips. He felt his hands being lifted above him, and arched his back suddenly. His eyes were lidded over in pure lust, but flew open at sudden contact. 

"Please.." he breathed out between gasps. "Don't be gentle," the boy managed to say. A malicious grin spread like wildfire across the demon's face. With his free hand, he brushed back his obnoxiously long, pure blonde bangs. 

"It would be my honour," he purred, eyes glowing with pleasure. He graced his hand across the boy's length, which earned the demon a deep moan, and a gasp. The man with pure blonde hair slipped two fingers into his mouth, and pulled them out. A trail of saliva connected his two boney fingers to his mouth. He pushed them inside of the innocent boy beneath him. 

"B-Bill--!" He gasped loudly, surely waking the dead. Leaning down, the man grazed his unnaturally sharp I-teeth against the pale flesh that belonged to the flushed doe-like boy. He removed his fingers from the boy's entrance, and instead pushed his length inside of the of him. Simultaneously, he bit the unmarked flesh of his neck. The boy beneath him squirmed, and suppressed a noise of pleasure in the back of his throat. Blood slowly gushed from the wound. Dipper was now Bill's property. 

 

Bill woke up startled, surely waking Dipper. For the time being, the Fearamid was able to house both Dipper and Bill comfortably. Since the patched rift was once again open, Bill was once again the leader. The only difference.. 

Pine Tree actually felt something towards him. Something that wasn't hate. 

He glanced over at the slumbering man beside him. Nothing. Good, as it should be. 

Dipper made several protests to sleeping in the same bed as Cipher, especially since Cipher's a pervert. After 2 and a half hours of fighting, not only did Dipper have to sleep in the same bed, but he now has to do whatever Bill says. Sort of..like a servant. 

Sighing, the demon turned to his side. He soon realised what that dream was--the future.


End file.
